Jeron Terel
Jeron Terel (Grier) is a oceanographer working in the President's Residence maintaining their tanks and ponds, as well as their pools. In 2414, he was illegally joined to a fugitive symbiont named Lyon and struggled with maintaining his new life and responsibilities until a new innovative technology allowed Lyon to go into a hologram and Jeron was joined to a brand new Symbiont named Terel. Background Information Jeron Terel (Grier) is the youngest child between Ayson Grier (2343) and Talira Grier (2347). He has three older siblings named Wila Grier (2363), Lina Grier (2373) and Seirra Grier (2375). He is the only male child in the family, his parents continuing to have more children as his father wanted a male in his line. He became estranged with his father in 2399 when he decided to continue his studies in Oceanography, which his father did not consider a 'real' job. Jeron was not present for any of his father's bigger political runs as it occurred after the estrangement. Jeron was illegally joined against his will to the symbiont Lyon in March 2414. He continued to struggle with the joining, wanting to help the Symbiont but had many medical issues due to the symbionts age and size. He continued to host Lyon until October, 2416 when Lyon was able to join with a hologram with tech from the mirror universe. In the same month, Jeron was given a brand new Symbiont named Terel. Personal Life Sansri Len (2399-2405): Jeron met his ex-girlfriend when he went into his master/doctoral program in 2399. While both Trill, they had an immediate connection while living on Earth in Cape Town where their program was. When they graduated, Sansri wanted to go back to Trill while he wanted to remain on Earth. Sara Rosenthaal (2414-2416): As a clone of Theresa Sorna, Sara escaped the clutches of Vindor LaTorian as a sleeper agent sent to kill President Sorna. When Lyon kept her tied up for his own purposes, the information came out when he asked Samantha Von for help. Eventually the brainwashing was undone and Theresa changed her name to Sara. Nearly 2 years later, Sara passed away due to complications from the cloning process. Xiya Mendelsen (2416-Current): Jeron met Xiya when Lyon tried to commit suicide on the beach and she was able to bring him resuscitate him. From there, they bonded over a shared experience with the Syndicate, Xiya loving both Jeron and Lyon. When Lyon was separated from his body, Xiya continued to date Jeron Terel and they adopted Lyon Terel as a child in October. Children Jeron has one child with Xiya Mendelsen named Easton Terel (May 18, 2417). Education and Career Jeron was an undergrad from 2395-2399 getting a degree in Oceanography at the University of Tenara on Trill. When he had a falling out with his father, he no longer wanted to remain on Trill so he transferred to Earth for his master/doctoral studies. He was accepted into the University of Cape Town from 2399-2403. He graduated with a PhD in Terran Oceanography and Ichthyology. From 2403-2414 he worked mostly on research missions, consulting with Terraformers and other specialists on Earth oceans. With an interest in sustainable ecosystems of Earth based fish on foreign planets, he often took trips to different planets within that time. In 2414, President Sorna invited him to be a consultant on residence tanks and fish - something he took as a way to stick things to his father. Jeron applied to the Symbiosis Commission in 2403 and in 2407 but was denied both times. 1 Jeron Terel Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Trill Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2378 Category:All Characters